


Stamina

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [35]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Playful Sex, Premature Ejaculation, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Just light hearted awkward virgin stuff.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Stamina

**Old one I never brought over.**

**This ones a light hearted virgin!Hiccup prompt, and should be a fun time. Early but established relationship, 18 years old... and Hiccup has a little trouble... uh... lasting.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was careful to try and not lose his concentration, which was very difficult when kissing his girlfriend. They hadn't gotten physical beyond kissing and cuddling, and he didn't want to scare Astrid off with his erection turning up uninvited. Of course, that plan fizzled out when Astrid pressed her lithe form up against his body. Undoubtedly finding him hard, Astrid smirked against his mouth and Hiccup dared to hope she wasn't upset.

Her muscled thighs clamped around his hips, and before Hiccup could blink he was on his back, Astrid's mouth still hot on his as she ground into his erection. Never had Hiccup regretted not masturbating that morning more, his cock almost _too_ sensitive even though it was through several layers of fabric. Astrid whimpered softly against his mouth, breaking away to breathe heavily but she didn't stop moving and Hiccup felt it build and build and build...

"Oh gods!"

Hiccup whimpered, body shaking and cheeks burning as he came suddenly and embarrassingly in his pants. Astrid sat up, looking down as Hiccup did his best to curl up in self-loathing while his girlfriend still straddled his hips.

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you... oh babe, it's ok. Really. Go get yourself cleaned up, then come back to bed ok?"

Still cringing with shame, Hiccup grabbed clean pants and all but ran to the bathroom. Astrid must think him pathetic, barely able to do more than kiss without going off like a youth just discovering his new favourite plaything. She knew Hiccup was a virgin, but she probably expected more than under a minute.

Cleaned up and still mortified, Hiccup slunk back to his room where Astrid awaited, patting the bed next to her with an inviting smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. Get your cute butt in this bed."

He shuffled in, soon cuddled by the blonde with octopus-like limbs, winding around him in a most welcome way.

"I'm still sorry."

Astrid silenced him with a kiss, then snuggled into his chest.

"You just gotta work on your stamina. Which could be a lot of fun."

Hiccup frowned; humiliating himself repeatedly didn't sound like a whole lotta fun to him.

"How?"

"Well, you can do it alone if it's really embarrassing for you babe. Just jerk off, and practice holding off a little longer each time."

Cheeks still burning, Hiccup swallowed thickly

"B-by myself, I-I'm fine. I think it's just y-you that.. excited me. Or _over_ excited me."

Astrid shifted, looking up at him and Hiccup wasn't sure what kinds of mischief were whirling in those big blue eyes of hers. Soft pink lips quirked up in a little smirk, one that made Hiccup's belly flutter pleasantly.

"So I have to work on your Astrid-stamina?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to. But it might be uh... beneficial in the long run?"

Astrid wasn't buying his excuse. He wanted her to touch him and she knew it. With a playful giggle, Astrid nuzzled into his neck before craning her head to kiss him again.

"We'll see."

They resumed the make out session Hiccup's wayward cock had interrupted, and thankfully his refractory period kept him from getting hard immediately after. So Hiccup was able to focus on and enjoy the kissing, the way Astrid curled around him and the way her mouth was the perfect mix of push and yield, give and take.

Of course, Astrid Hofferson pressed against him could not be ignored forever, and Hiccup choked on a gasp when she found him hard again, bucking up against his erection with a smirk. When a nimble hand slid down to his groin, Hiccup shuddered.

"E-easy!"

"Still sensitive babe?"

Hiccup nodded, and Astrid withdrew her hand, guiding him to lie on his back gently. Blue eyes met green as Astrid placed her hand on his jeans, giving him time to stop her before she began undoing the fastening there. This was a first for them, but Astrid was initiating and Hiccup didn't feel rushed, so it was all good.

Astrid touched him over his boxers first, stroking the cotton-covered bulge with feathery fingers and Hiccup's cock twitched, his body responding quickly and hungrily to even this mildest of touches. When he felt the build threaten to overflow, Hiccup reached down and grabbed Astrid's wrist to stop her. She backed off, allowing Hiccup to come down from the edge a little.

When Hiccup nodded to say the urgency had passed, Astrid tugged his boxers down and touched his naked cock. It felt _much_ better, and Astrid's seemingly psychic knowledge of exactly how much grip and how fast and _exactly_ where Hiccup needed to be touched drove him to distraction. He bucked into her hand, then shook his head and forced himself to stop her hand.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I uh... I like this t-shirt."

Astrid's face creased in confusion, then cleared as she realised what he was getting at.

"Then better take it off."

Hiccup sat up, not exactly confident about being topless in front of her but Hiccup focused on the distraction of her hand returning to his cock once his t-shirt was discarded. Even after getting off so recently, Hiccup knew he was going to come embarrassingly fast again. But Astrid said it was a process, so maybe it was ok?

"G-gonna come!"

He warned, and Astrid's hand sped up a little on his shaft.

"Let it go babe, it's alright."

His cock swelled, balls tightening before Hiccup spilled again with a low groan, hips jerking up and down and Astrid kept stroking until he stilled, carrying him through the peak.

"See?" Astrid reached for a tissue to wipe her hand, grinning "getting better already."

Hiccup cleaned himself up too, then righted his bottoms before wriggling back into his t-shirt. Without Astrid touching him, self-consciousness crept back in. He cuddled her close as soon as he was able, and Astrid welcomed the contact with a soft smile.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

They did no more than cuddle for a while, which was excellent, but Hiccup noticed Astrid was growing increasingly squirmy.

"Are you alright?"

Astrid seemed unaware until then, and there was a visible effort to still.

"Mhmm. Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Answer a little too quick, voice a touch too shrill. Hiccup didn't believe her.

"Astrid?"

"I'm just a little... hot, that's all."

"Ho- ohhh. Can't I uh... help? Or is that too much?"

His girlfriend shrugged, squirming a little again.

"I don't know that I'm ready for you to see me naked."

As an engineering student, Hiccup was nothing if not inventine. Spooning against Astrid's back, Hiccup slid his hand over her hip, hovering at the waistband of her cargo shorts.

"How about like this?"

Astrid shivered with anticipation, reaching down to help unfasten her shorts, giving Hiccup's fingers room to slip under fabric. Exactly _where_ this confidence had come from, he had no idea but neither one seemed to be complaining. His cock twitched as his fingers encountered hot, wet skin, tips seeking the spot he knew gave women the most pleasure. Astrid arched and mewled in his hold, letting out sinful little moans as Hiccup touched her.

He ached to see her face, but there would be time for that when they were more comfortable in sharing their whole bodies with the other. Right now Hiccup's efforts went on repaying Astrid for earlier, bringing her off with his hand. Her gasps and whines grew in pitch and frequency, a hand suddenly gripping his wrist and Hiccup immediately stopped his movements.

That was not the correct response, judging by Astrid's frustrated growl and pushing against his hand. In the interests of his own survival, Hiccup resumed stroking her clit as best he could from their present angle, his cock hard again but no longer his main focus now he had Astrid writhing, shaking, thighs trembling before clamping around his hand as Astrid bit his pillow, muffling her cries of ecstasy as she came.

At least, that was what Hiccup hoped was happening. It was confirmed by the post-orgasm Astrid, who was now quite soft and pliant, turning over to seek kisses and little nuzzles before she excused herself to the bathroom with a wink and a parting quip.

"Good first lesson."

-HTTYD-

**Did I mention this was a two parter? I'll upload the second one tomorrow. It's already written, but I just know how readers skip to the latest updated chap and miss all the fun.**


End file.
